texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 08 Crucible
Title Definition CRUCIBLE – n., 1: a vessel of a very refractory material used for melting and calcining a substance that requires a high degree of heat; 2: a severe test; 3: a place or situation in which concentrated forces interact to cause or influence change or development. Synopsis Members of Lakan celebrate the bombing against the Salvation Alliance, even if Shinji is well aware that they didn’t do it. Yoshii appears to him and asks about it. It does not matter to Shinji if the bombing is attributed to them or not. Ichise and Ran leave Lakan headquarters and walk around the city by themselves, Ran tailing behind Ichise. The Organo executive board have a meeting, minus Onishi. He is thus the subject of discussion. It is their opinion that Onishi has generally been weak in controlling the order of the city, and should be replaced soon. Kimata gives his pep-talk to the Salvation Alliance. They have to remember that Organo is the enemy, and that they have to show their strength. The members cheer out their motto. Ichise and Ran run into Yoshii at one of the side streets. Yoshii talks about keeping an eye on him, saying he could do more with his arm. Ichise tries his best to hit Yoshii but Yoshii is too fast for him. He gets Ichise’s name from Ran, then tells him they will meet again. Doc is seen several times experimenting texhnolyzation techniques with animals. We are shown that it is possible for the subject of the texhnolyzation to lose control of the artificial limb. When the partying ends at the Lakan headquarters, members remain and sleep there. Sometime during the evening, a bomb is found, seconds before it explodes and destroys the Lakan headquarters. Yoshii has planted the bomb. But Haru does not know that, and demands to know why this happened to them. The next day, the Alliance mobilizes, readies weapons and ammunition, and rides in a bus toward Organo. Onishi meets them somewhere along the way, with a ready sword and some men. Neither side makes a move for a long time. Shinji and Lakan members who were not affected also ride to the scene. He talks to Kimata, accusing the Alliance for the bombing of their headquarters. But Kimata clearly does not know what he is talking about. Onishi adds that no side wants a “party”; no side really wants to fight the others. This only sets off the Alliance chanting “Mind, body, sincerity, salvation”. Now all three sides are in a deadlock. Ichise and Ran find themselves at the scene of the deadlock. Something happens in Ichise’s head and makes him go into the center of the deadlock and punch Shinji. This sets off everybody, and the “party”commences. Everybody hits and maims everybody else. Ichise more or less takes Onishi’s side, enjoying the fight like the crazed prize fighter he used to be. Onishi crosses swords with Shinji but lets Shinji go. At the end of the fight, the carnage is great. Only then does Ichise realize what he has done. He screams out. Michiko arrives at the scene with Onishi’s car. Onishi gets in with Ichise, and Michiko drives them off. Ran meets with Sakimura at a deserted building. Gallery Category:Episodes